


Kiss With a Fist

by crescent_gaia



Series: WinterHawk Freeform [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce/Natasha reference, Cliche with Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also one to Ghost Protocol, deprogramming, various mentions to Bourne Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: It was supposed to be a standard "escort Tony to an event" mission and then Clint could go back to being grumpy while drinking away his problems. Of course, nothing goes according to plan.





	Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Follows [Compliance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7577506), so you'll probably want to read that to understand what's going on here.
> 
> For a straight line bingo for hc_bingo using the prompt brainwashing/deprogramming. The chance of getting the exact same prompt as I got for Compliance on a completely different card for a different round amuses me.

Clint was attempting not to sulk and was failing at it. He could tell, mostly because Natasha kept on sending him glares every so often, but even Tony was looking at him strangely. He ignored the both of them, wanting to claw at his collar to get off the bowtie, and slink to a dive bar to drink away his troubles. It had been three months. Three fucking months and no word. Nothing. He opened his mouth, let the words tumble out, and now… now he was in hell. There were only two extremes where his mind was going on what happened to Bucky. Either he didn’t feel the same way or he did and he was brainwashed. Both thoughts sucked.

“What is his problem again?” Tony asked.

“Secret boyfriend hasn’t contacted him in three months and he’s needed to get laid for long before that,” Natasha replied.

“Rude, Tasha,” Clint said.

“Yet true,” she said.

He rolled his eyes. “I was an idiot.”

“That I believe,” Tony said. “How?”

“I said the three words you’re never supposed to say in a relationship first.”

“Oh. Ouch,” Tony said. “Steve said them first. I gave him his first and only heart attack by waiting a grand total of a minute before saying it back.”

“I said it to Bruce,” Natasha said, flicking away imaginary lint to not look at them. “He said them back almost immediately. Good thing too because I was worried for a second he was going to freak and I’d see the big guy.”

“He told the big guy to stuff it at that moment, no matter the anxiety,” Tony said, grinning. “It’s sweet.”

“Glad that you two are having such good relationships,” Clint grumbled. “Tasha, why am I here? You’re more than enough bodyguard for Tony.”

“Orders.”

Clint grumbled.

“Man should be allowed to go drink away his troubles,” Tony said.

“He’s been doing that off and on for the past month. He needs to actually do something and, besides, there’s intel that someone’s looking for Clint, so I’m here for him too,” Natasha said.

“Is it the asshole I’m related to or an asshole that I’m not related to but thinks I hold the secrets to dark and dirty CIA projects?” Clint asks.

“Related to,” she replied.

“Oh great. So life can get worse,” Clint said.

“Life can always get worse,” Tony added as they pulled up to the event. “For now, we smile pretty for the cameras. What’s his cover name again?”

“William Brandt,” Clint said automatically. “Old friend that died in a car crash.”

“Then why use it?” Tony asked.

“You pick the names you’re comfortable with,” Natasha replied. “Or go off of odd nicknames for your own. Shall we?”

“Yep,” Tony said, getting out of the car and offering a hand to Natasha. 

Clint smiled, glad that she answered and they were out of the car, and went out after Natasha did. He kept his head down and out of the way of the cameras, seeming like a normal bodyguard, while Tony soaked up the limelight. He didn’t get it, probably never would, and simply followed them into the event. Scanning over the place, he spotted two exits and three blind spots and signed that over to Natasha when nobody was noticing either of them. They were there a half hour before Natasha motioned for him to come over.

“Problem?” he asked quietly.

“Over my shoulder, one level up,” she replied quietly.

He looked up and sighed at seeing Rumlow, turning away before the man saw him. He took Natasha’s arm and led her over to where Tony is. “He’s looking a bit worse for wear, doesn’t he?”

“Thanks to Steve. Those two haven’t been keeping their relationship quiet either,” she said, pulling out a phone call before they reached Tony. “Mr. Stark? There’s a phone call that needs your attention.”

“Ah, thank you. Excuse me,” Tony said with a nod to the well-dressed politician before going off with the two. “I shouldn’t really be thankful that you just dragged me away from a horrible boring conversation.”

“Nope,” Clint said. “Got to make an exit.”

Which is when the power decided to go out. “That’s not ominous at all,” Tony muttered.

“What, you don’t keep a spare suit in you for all ominous purposes?” Clint asked.

“Guys, not now,” Natasha said. She let Clint lead the way, keeping Tony between them as they went through a few hallways towards a backdoor. 

“You heard the boss,” Tony said, flipping a switch on his glasses and making sure his bracelet was in place.

“Heard? Yes. Obey? That’s questionable,” Clint said. He went quiet as they came to the door, holding up a hand for them to stop. Drawing his gun, he opened the door a small bit to look out and didn’t see anything. He signed it was okay to go out and lead the way. They weren’t far out in the alley, a few moments after Natasha closed the door behind them, when shooting started. He took aim and shot back at the sniper as Natasha pulled Tony to the ground.

“Natasha, as much as this is fun, you really should let me up,” Tony said.

“Oh shut up,” she said as she got up and tried the door but it was locked. “Shit.”

“Bad luck makes worse luck,” Tony said.

Clint made no comment at that, seeing where the sniper was and who it was. He whistled to get Tasha’s attention, throwing her the gun as he took off his jacket, getting out his bow and quiver. Turning the jacket inside out so it had the protective siding out, he drew an arrow and let it fly at the sniper, hitting the button to blind the sniper and give them some moments. “Go!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Tony said as they started to make their escape down the alley.

Clint slid to a stop half way down the alley as a figure stood in their way. He recognized Bucky, the hard look in place of the smile he’d seen more than a few times, and his heart constricted. At the same time, illogically, it jumped for joy at realizing it was brainwashing that kept the man away. “I’ll distract, you get him out.” 

“Clint!” Tasha yelled.

Clint ignored her yell as he tackled Bucky, trying to push him back, but it was like hitting a brick wall. He was nearly thrown away but managed to hang on with one hand. With the other, he grabbed one of his arrows and stuck it in the Winter Soldier’s hand. He moved away for a second as it shocked Bucky, feeling bad for a second, before pushing Bucky back against the wall. It only took a moment to be flipped and his own back hit the wall. He let out of an oof as the wind was knocked out of him. “Not how I imagined the two of us being against a wall.”

Bucky glared at him before starting to choke him. Clint hit as hard as he could at Bucky’s face, getting the mask off before he tried a kick to the groin. It hit, as Bucky loosened his grip, and that gave Clint enough time to take a deep breath in. Clint hooked his leg around Bucky’s and flipped them, taking a hard fist to the face. He was dazed but had to try a very stupid and cliché move to get Bucky to wake up from the brainwashing. He kissed Bucky, putting as much passion as he could in it. There was a struggle for a moment before he felt the wall on his back again but he felt something else too. Bucky was kissing him back.

Letting go of the kiss for them both to breathe, Clint looked at confused eyes. “Hey,” Clint said, “Welcome back.”

“I…” Bucky gently touched right before the bruise he put on Clint’s face. “I’m still – I’m not fully out.”

“It’s okay,” Clint said and let go of Bucky. He smiled as Bucky let go as well, moving away from the wall to see where and if Natasha got out with Tony. It was a mistake, as he was nearly shot if not for Bucky pulling him back against the building. “Son of a – who’s up there?”

“It’s not Rumlow,” Natasha said through the comm. “Tony and I got him. Turns out Stark had bits of suit with him.”

“Figures,” Clint said. “Going up.”

“Everyone else is two minutes out – don’t go up there,” Natasha ordered.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Give me a boost?” he asked of Bucky.

Bucky gave him a confused look but held his hands so Clint could get up somewhere.

“Thanks,” Clint said, backing up in the shadow of the building and then using the boost to get to a balcony. He used different balconies and ledges to get above where the sniper was. Pulling out his bow and an arrow, he took a look around the corner to see who it was. “Damn. Tasha?”

“What?” she asked.

“Make sure Bucky’s secure and Cap knows he went under again. About to do something stupid,” he said, not waiting for her reply as he came out and shot the arrow directly at his twin. He wasn’t surprised that Barney got out of the way but it gave him time to jump over to the other building. Landing easily, he ducked a few bullets. “Barney! Give yourself up – it’s over. Rumlow’s either captured or he ran off without you.”

“Ever think that was the plan?” Barney replied as the firing stopped.

“Yeah, but you’re not that stupid to go down for someone else,” Clint said as he got a stun arrow ready. “Unless I’ve misjudged you. You are using guns.”

“So did you, once upon a time. High powered rifle and brought down a drone.”

“Got lucky,” Clint said. He took breath as he came out and fired at the same time Barney shot him. He went down as he was hit in the leg and it hurt like hell.

“See, the thing is that, while Stark was the target for the Winter Soldier, you were mine,” Barney said as he came over, holding a gun in his hand and aimed at Clint’s chest. “You know what you’re called in HYDRA? The Deprogrammer. They’re still trying to figure out how you got the Black Widow to turn, then the twins, and now the Soldier.”

“Catch more with honey than vinegar. Too bad it won’t ever work on you.”

“We’ve got too long a history, brother,” Barney said. “It’ll be interesting to see if the chair works on you.” He raised the gun, intending to fire, but the gun got fired out of his hand instead. 

Clint looked up, seeing Sam flying in with Wanda close behind him. He tried to get in another shot at Barney but his asshole of a twin kicked where the bullet went in and all he could do was cry out in pain. He curled up, tense, and nearly lashed out when Wanda touched his shoulder. “You need to go get him.”

“Sam told me to check on you and get you down for medical attention,” she said. “Captain’s pissed at you.”

“I think Tasha’s first in line right now at being pissed with me,” he said, taking her help to stand up.

“You’re right about that,” Natasha said over the comm. 

“Any good news?” Clint asked.

“We’ve still got Bucky,” Natasha replied.

“Yeah, that’s very good,” Clint said. He took hold of Wanda, letting her use her powers to levitate them down to the ground. It wasn’t too far of a hobble to where an ambulance was waiting and he sat down on the gurney. “That feels good.”

“Good, considering you’re getting a long bit of rest after this,” Steve said.

Clint looked up and smiled at Steve. “I’m okay with that. If he can stay.”

“He’s my best friend and, apparently, your boyfriend. Of course he’s staying. Next time, don’t keep secrets from me. Or it’ll be more than a quick talking to.”

“You got it boss,” Clint said. “Is Tasha okay?”

“Few bruises where Rumlow got in some well-placed hits,” Steve said. “What did Barney say to you up there?”

“HYDRA thinks my superpower is deprogramming.”

Wanda chuckled.

“What?” Clint asked.

“It’s not the worst superpower to have,” Wanda said. “And it’s true.”

“Yeah, well, thanks for it being your superpower. I just… why didn’t he come to me after you helped him?” Steve asked.

“Same reason I wouldn’t go to Natasha if I was ever brainwashed again and came out of it,” Clint said. “It’s pride. We don’t want to let down the people who are family to us. Sometimes better than the blood family that we do have. It’s not you Steve. He just… he needed to come to his own terms with it and then I scared him off with words that caused you a heart attack when Tony didn’t say them fast enough.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “That serious?”

“Yeah. It’s… when I first got kidnapped to now. I just know it.”

Steve nodded and looked over as Bucky was coming over. “Good luck. From what I remember, he’s a really good kisser.”

“So’s Tony,” Clint said with a wicked smirk.

“Do I get story time later about both of these?” Wanda asked.

Steve laughed. “Yes.”

Clint grinned. “Only if you leave with Steve right now.”

“Going,” Wanda said as she walked off with Steve.

Bucky climbed into the ambulance, sitting down next to the gurney and taking Clint’s hand. “I’m glad I stayed, even if I didn’t understand what you were doing. It was like you were a monkey.”

“I’ve had off practice at it,” Clint said. “Comes from being a carney a bit and… well, odd background for the rest of it.” He cleared his throat. “This is going to sound really out there but I’m glad that it wasn’t that I scared you off.”

“For the first month, maybe,” Bucky said quietly. “The newest memories come back the quickest after I get deprogrammed. I wanted to come back to you, be safe, but… it didn’t feel safe either. And now it seems they want you as much as they want me because…”

“Because they’d rather have you brainwashed and me alongside you so I can’t bring you back out.”

Bucky nodded. “How did you know that would bring me out?”

“Well, I hit you really hard first and then I kissed you. I’m a lightweight when I deprogram – all I need is the hit to the head.”

“Oh,” Bucky said. “When?”

“Loki and the aliens. Which would also make an awesome band name.”

“No,” Natasha said as she came over. “Besides, you don’t know how to play anything and your singing is horrible.”

Bucky grinned. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it.”

“You just might, but first, pass me a scalpel or something sharp.”

“Let the doctor take care of it,” Natasha said.

Bucky handed over a scalpel and winced as Clint dug the bullet out. He grabbed the bandages and helped with wrapping up the leg, which wasn’t even bleeding that much. “Fast healer?”

“From time to time. It depends on what’s being used as firepower,” Clint replied. “Anything from Sam?”

“Lost him a few buildings ago. He’s as fast as you during training runs, maybe faster,” Sam replied via the comm.

“Sam, take another pass and head back,” Steve said via the comm.

“Got it,” Sam replied.

“Okay… so what’s the plan?” Clint asked.

“Back to base, debrief, you actually heal,” Natasha said. “And you’re coming with, no arguments.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I know better than to argue with you. Verbally or otherwise.”

“He is getting his memories back,” Natasha said with a smile. “Ride’s here too.”

“Awesome,” Clint said, slowly getting up. Bucky was by his side and he took the help as Natasha left to give them a bit of space. “So…. You going to stay for a bit?”

“If a bit means more than a few weeks, yes,” Bucky replied. “Oh, and Clint? I love you too.”

Clint grinned and held tight to Bucky as they walked over to where the plane was waiting for them. He took a seat, smiling as Natasha sat next to him, and watched as Bucky and Steve went off to talk. 

“How’d you explain it to him?” she asked quietly. “Why Bucky didn’t come to him?”

“Pride,” he replied quietly. “Because it’s the truth.”

“Well, you know that, if it happens again, you can come to me.”

“Considering you’re the only one who knows exactly how hard to hit me, yeah,” he said, grinning.

“Could do that now and spare all of us,” she teased.

“Thought that was only if I decided to actually sing again,” he said.

“And other various annoying things.”

“You love all my annoying things,” he said, grinning as she rolled her eyes. Wanda came to join them with a pack of cards and they passed the time back to base quickly. After debriefing, he guided Bucky to medical for them both to be checked over. Of course, he was told to take it easy and actually use the crutches this time. He was about to roll his eyes at it when Bucky gave him a glare. He just nodded and grinned, waiting for Bucky to be done, and thought that, all in all, it was a very good evening.


End file.
